Rigged!
by Cats070911
Summary: Winston conspires to rig a raffle so that Barbara and Tommy can spend a relaxing weekend together. Will it lead to the result everyone is secretly hoping for or will they be too scared to give in to their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. In honour of everyone who's ever plotted behind their friend's back to do something nice!

* * *

"It's getting worse," Detective Constable Nkata complained to the pathologist as Stuart cut into the chest of the young victim.

"What is Winston?"

"The tension. They're like two fluffy pussycats circling each other."

"I don't think Lord Asherton would like to be thought of as a fluffy pussycat and I can't even imagine a scenario where that would apply to Barbara. Lioness perhaps, panther, even tiger but never something fluffy."

"Cougar?"

Stuart laughed so hard he had to stop the autopsy until his hand stopped shaking. "No, Barbara would never consider it."

"Yeah, the sarge is alright. She only has eyes for him anyway. Her growl is worse than her bite. The Inspector can bite though, lord or not." The two men laughed.

"Definitely a fatal blow to the heart."

Winston nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I know. It's both of them. They want each other so badly and yet neither acts."

"I meant the victim here. He was stabbed straight through the left ventricle."

"Oh sorry. Anyway I've had an idea."

Stuart Lafferty looked up dubiously at Winston. "I'm not going to like it am I?"

"I think so. Inspector Mee is selling tickets for some charity or other. The prize is a weekend at a spa in Wales. Somewhere up in the hills, really isolated. So I've convinced everyone buying tickets to put them in Barbara's name. All the office agreed because they're as tired of walking on eggshells with the two of them as I am."

"Why Barbara? Why not Lynley?"

"Well it's for two and she's got no one to invite. He might ask someone else if he won."

"What are the chances?"

"Only two hundreds tickets. I've already sold fifty in her name. I reckon I can get over one hundred. Better than even."

"And if she tries to give them away?"

"I'll say they're not transferable. But that's why I need your help."

"By buying tickets?"

"That too but by making sure she invites Lynley."

Stuart laughed but agreed. "Poor Tommy!"

A week later Winston persuaded Inspector Mee to make the draw in the common area on the floor. All the detectives from various squads gathered around sipping coffee or tea. Barbara stood near the back door ready to make a quick escape. It made no sense but she felt as if everyone was watching her. Lynley came up behind her and stood almost too close to be polite. She moved back slightly so their clothes were touching. She heard him stop breathing and smiled with satisfaction.

The last few months had been a strain. They had been busy at work with an unusual peak in homicides and kidnappings broken only by a major extortion case. They were working long hours each day and were barely apart. It had been far too easy for her to let her guard down a fraction more than was sensible and now they had developed a mutual need for each other's company. They ate most meals together and spent most evenings together. About the only thing they were not doing was sleeping together. Even though she was enjoying his attention Barbara knew this was unfair on her boss. Tommy was lonely but he needed to mix more with his own people if he was to find love again. No matter how much she would enjoy crossing that invisible bridge, losing Tommy as her best friend was too high a price to pay for sex.

"Did you buy many tickets?" he crooned into her ear sending a pleasurable shiver though her.

"Five quids worth. Enough to be polite. You?"

"A few more. It's a good cause." He had in fact bought almost one hundred tickets and put them all in her name hoping that if she won she would invite him. She would never have accepted his invitation if he had won.

Mee looked directly at Lynley and winked. There were only twelve tickets bought that were not in Havers name and he had carefully placed them at the bottom of the barrel. "Thank you everyone for your generosity with these tickets. As you know finding a cure for brain cancer has been a cause close to my heart since my wife and I lost our little boy Sammy a few years ago," Mee announced. "This year we raised over seven hundred pounds, much of it from this raffle alone."

The Inspector plunged his hand into the box of tickets and pulled one out. "The winner of the spa weekend for two is...Sergeant Havers."

Everyone clapped and cheered and turned to stare at her but all Barbara could feel was the hand on her shoulder squeezing gently but burning through to her core. Her faced reddened and she wanted to run. The sea of people parted as Mee approached. "So, who's the lucky man you'll take with you?"

"Er...oh...I..."

"I'll go with you Barb," Stuart called out.

"No you won't." Tommy's simple statement echoed the thoughts of everyone watching. Lynley was staring angrily at the pathologist. Stuart grinned at the fierce possessiveness of Tommy's response. The whole room hushed momentarily wondering what might happen.

"Well that's settled then Barbara," Stuart said throwing his hands up in mock defeat. "It looks like the galant knight is going with you." Stuart bowed towards Tommy. "I concede your Lordship."

Everyone cheered and laughed, even Tommy but Barbara wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She had heard the rumours circulating for years speculating about their partnership. Now Lynley had virtually confirmed them. Barbara would not care if it were true but her boss had never approached her with more than a hug of friendship. She turned and pushed past him. "Idiot!"

Tommy was wise enough to wait until they were alone before mentioning what had happened that afternoon. "You don't have to invite me along. It's just that I didn't want people thinking you'd go with Stuart."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going. I'll ring them and ask them to cancel the prize and give the equivalent cash value to the cause."

"No, don't do that. All afternoon everyone's been saying how they wanted you to win. You deserve a little pampering. Go. I don't have to come along."

"I'd feel silly," she said, "going by myself. You may as well come. If you want to. It'd do us both good." She had not meant to give in but although she could not quite read the expression in his eyes, with his hair hanging over his face he looked like an adorable puppy.

"Thank you Barbara." Tommy tried hard not to grin like a schoolboy. "I'd like that very much."

She felt herself blush again. "Three weekends time. We should drive up on the Friday night."

"It's a date!" he said enthusiastically. He saw the horror on her face and hastily added, "well not a date as such, just an appointment." He wished Barbara would just give him a slight hint about how she felt. Sometimes he thought she would welcome his affection but at others he thought she would slap him, or worse, if he dared kiss her. He hoped this weekend might relax them both enough to discuss it.

The weeks crept too slowly for Tommy. He had packed and re-packed three times to find the right mix of comfortable clothes that he felt made him look his best. He had been exercising more in recent months and took the risk of packing tee-shirts that were a fraction too tight in the hope it showed off his new physique. He had purchased a packet of condoms and he flipped them over and over in his fingers trying to decide whether or not to pack them. It was presumptuous and he doubted he would need them but he also did not want to need them and not have them. He agonised for ten minutes, fretting that Barbara would assume he had planned to seduce her. He left them beside his bed but when he was about to leave he raced back and retrieved them. She would never know they were in his bag unless they needed them.

By contrast Barbara had avoided thinking about the weekend until the night before. She even wondered if they could ease the growing tension between them if she proposed a 'what happens in Wales, stays in Wales weekend'. She never would of course, that would be excruciatingly embarrassing for both of them, especially if he did not feel attracted to her but was merely being friendly. Despite her doubts she made sure she packed her best underwear just in case Tommy might finally act on his gentle touches and heart-melting smiles. She thought about the possibilities as she sat on the bus heading into the Met. Just once she would like to feel his lips on hers. Her mind quickly leapt to other desires. She was thinking about it as she alighted from the bus, directly in front of a Boots. _Maybe it's a sign!_ She boldly entered the store as if she did this everyday. She surveyed the array of condoms on display with growing alarm but settled for the thinnest standard shape she could see. 'Extra sensitive for both parties' it read. She could barely believe she was about to buy them but she did and slipped them into a zippered pocket deep inside her bag.

The day was routine and they left earlier than planned. It seemed as if everyone was banding together to finish everything so they could escape on time. Winston had escorted them to his car and Barbara had thought he intended to chaperone them. Instead he checked her seatbelt and wished them a relaxing and fulfilling weekend. He emphasised fulfilling far too strongly and even Tommy could not hide his embarrassment.

"Should take about three hours, maybe three and a half in this traffic, unless we decide to stop for dinner. We can stop for dinner if you'd like. Probably out of London. Maybe Swindon? Although I know a pub with great chips in Bristol." After that little speech Tommy decided silence might be better than prattling.

Barbara looked out of the window to avoid smiling too much. He was clearly concerned about the weekend. Logically they had nothing to worry about. It was two nights accommodation with a steam bath and seaweed rub tomorrow followed by some bizarre water treatment and a massage with a relaxation class in the evening. Sunday was meditation and yoga and a big lunch. "Sounds good. Swindon's a couple of hours so we'll be there by seven. That'll be fine Sir."

The journey was tense. Normally their silences were companionable but this time neither could relax. They stopped at an original medieval pub in Swindon that had low doors where Tommy had to continually duck. Surrounded by heavy, rough hewn wooden beams that had flat patches worn shiny from centuries of human touch, small tables were tucked into the spaces beneath uneven chequer-pane windows. They chatted banally over dinner about his family and issues on the estate. "We should go down soon," he said as they returned to the car.

"We?"

"Yes, Mother would love to see you again and a weekend away from London is always relaxing." Tommy smiled awkwardly.

"We'll see."

They arrived shortly before ten o'clock. The building looked smaller than Barbara imagined but in the dark it was hard to tell. Tommy hauled their bags from the boot then tossed his keys to the valet. He smiled at her and they walked up the steps to the foyer. Barbara counted twelve, one short of the scaffold that it seemed she had been approaching.

Tommy had checked out the spa and the accommodation on the internet. The foyer reflected the feel of the establishment - refined Scandinavian minimalism. The old grandeur of the Georgian mansion had been updated with the clean lines of pale wood furniture and an abundance of white paint. A faint smell of jasmine added to the ambience.

"Can we have a second room? We'd pay for it of course," Barbara asked hopefully after being informed by the smiling receptionist that they were expected to share.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am but the weekends are very busy," the woman explained patiently, obviously curious as to why people booked for the Intimate Luxury package would want separate rooms. "We are fully booked."

Barbara smiled tightly and accepted two keys for Room 201. "Thank you."

The relieved receptionist smiled corporately. "You're welcome. On behalf of The Halfmoon Spa I hope you both have a very relaxing and reinvigorating stay with us."

Barbara nodded then turned to see Tommy trying not to smirk. "You knew."

"I surmised; it was a package for two people. Generally they assume couples or close friends."

"Not that close," she muttered. Even though she hoped something might happen to be thrust together was very confronting.

"I thought if we can share a caravan, we can share a room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Room 201 is more or less real but it is actually in Patagonian Chile not Wales.

* * *

Room 201 sounded small and insignificant to Barbara but when Tommy opened the door for them she was speechless. It was like no other room she had ever seen. Everything was muted shades of white or pale wood. Panoramic glass framed a heavy darkness outside which Tommy suggested might be a view of the Brecons. The room was lit only by three thin lights that ran up the light oak timbered walls from the soft silk pads that lined the floor to the shiny translucent glass ceiling. The furniture was sparse; two squarish tub chairs by the window, a large pile of what looked like animal skins, and a couch that dominated the centre of the room. It resembled a slab of rectangular stone with a triangle of stone as a backrest.

"It's...unbelievable," Barbara said staring at the room. "It looks so...uncomfortable."

Tommy smiled at her and picked up the iPad from the holder by the door. He pressed the 'Welcome' button. A voice came from speakers above them. "Welcome to your Imperial Suite. Surprised? Don't let appearances deceive. This room has been crafted for your ultimate relaxation. We are sure you will enjoy your stay, so please remove your shoes, take a seat and press 'Amenities' for a tutorial on the features of your room."

Tommy walked to a chair and sat. Barbara followed warily, surprised that the floor gave her enough support to walk freely. It was actually very pleasant to walk on. "Ready?" he asked.

"I guess." Barbara looked around with bemused awe.

The voice returned explaining how to access the huge flatscreen television in the wall which the tutorial used to illustrate the features of the room. The ceiling could be set to show the night sky above Greenland, a view to Earth from the spacestation or thirteen other pictures and patterns. The panoramic glass could be set to frost to protect privacy or blackout for total peace. The sound system could stream nature's tunes from rainforests to oceans to birdsong or it could play relaxing new age spa music. The floor was made from microfoam and could support walking, sleeping or martial arts. The coach was not stone but a heavy duty material that moulded to anyone's bodyshape and was waterproof and adjustable in height making it 'perfect for your partner to practice their technique'.

Barbara tried to stifle an embarrassed giggle. Tommy looked up and grinned. "Shhh, you sound like a constipated kookaburra." That set them both off laughing and Tommy pressed pause.

"This room is bizarre!"

"I like it," he replied. He had paid a considerable sum to the spa to be upgraded to this room in the hope that it's uniqueness would be so different to their normality that they could explore it and their feelings together.

He resumed the tutorial. There was no bed. The skins could be used to sleep anywhere in the room and the voice promised that the surface and the imitation fur skins were soft yet waterproof, chemical resistant and oilproof. It was claimed to give supportive, restful sleep for even the sorest of backs. "Oilproof?" she whispered and Tommy shrugged with false innocence.

The bathroom was hidden behind a door barely visible in the timber wall. They were encouraged to look. The room was again sparse and white. In one corner several water jets protruded from the floor, ceiling and walls offering 'a gentle rain or pummeling waterfall'. The bath was an infloor spa tub that looked over another window. The only mirror was a small one over the vanity and the toilet was discreetly hidden behind frosted glass. An array of the finest massage oils lined the benchtop. Barbara looked sheepishly at Tommy. "I'm dreaming! No one has rooms like this in hotels and people like me don't stay in them."

Tommy put the iPad down and put his arm around her shoulder. "Yes they do. Now do you want to try that shower first or will I?"

"You can. I'll see if you survive."

Tommy enjoyed the shower. He hoped that perhaps tomorrow they could share it together but for now the room was having the affect he expected. Barbara was disconcerted which meant she might be open to new ideas, including that of a relationship with him. He ignored the fluffy, white robes and dressed quickly in sleep pants and, after internal debate about bare chest versus fully clothed, one of his tight tee-shirts. While Barbara showered he arranged the skins on the floor into one giant mat rather than separate sleeping areas. It defined a boundary but did not impose anything with which Barbara may not be comfortable.

Barbara worried about where they would sleep as she showered. She played with the dials starting with a hard cool shower and ending with a gentle warm one. She would not mind a house with one of those. It certainly beat her flat's water-miser head in the tight cubicle. Her next concern was her nightclothes. She had not expected to share a room, at least not with pyjamas on. She pulled on her oversized Wallace and Grommit tee-shirt over her second best underpants and pulled at the hem to make sure it was as long as possible before she went back into the room.

Tommy's cocoon of skins was confronting. It was clear he expected her to sleep close to him. She had somehow expected opposite corners. She shivered, unsure whether it was from pleasure or fear. Tommy held out his hand. "Come and watch the stars with me."

Barbara accepted his hand and knelt with him on the makeshift bed. "I've never seen the stars from Greenland," she said to break the tension.

"Then it's a first for both of us."

They lay down on the rugs and Barbara ran her hands through the thick fur while Tommy fiddled with the iPad. They felt real, or at least how she imagined skins to feel. Suddenly the ceiling burst to life with colour in a reenactment of the Big Bang.

Barbara jumped and Lynley moved closer. He wanted to cradle her in his arms but that would be too forward. When she jumped again he took her hand and squeezed reassuringly. She looked over and gave him a smile that made him tingle. They lay side by side with their heads close as they watched the enthralling show. Millions of years of swirling dust and gas coalesced into stars that gradually became the night sky. The Northern Lights flashed. Even Tommy was impressed. He began to point out the constellations and talked about the history of their discovery and naming. "Beautiful isn't it? Just like being there." There was no answer. Barbara was asleep still gripping his hand. He rolled closer and gently kissed her forehead. He tucked a skin around her and allowed his arm to rest softly on her hip.

When Tommy woke Barbara was standing by the window watching the dawn peek above the mountains. The hotel was halfway up the hill and below them was a valley cut by a thick line of grey water speeding over jagged rocks. He joined her by the window and put his hands on her shoulders. "Great view. How did you sleep?"

"I'm thinking of converting my carpet into whatever this stuff is," she said tapping the floor with her foot. "Nothing aches this morning and I feel calm."

"Even before your coffee? That's a first," he joked then dodged her playful whack on his leg.

"The iPad said breakfast will be served at seven in the dining room and then we report at eight to the Floating Steamroom on the ground floor. We have to wear comfortable, loose fitting gear or our swimwear and bathrobe."

"You shower first then Barbara."

Breakfast was a feast. The first table was spread with exotic tropical fruit. Fresh mangoes and coconuts were next to lychees and dragonfruit. "What is this stuff?" Barbara asked picking up a rambutan, "it looks like a hairy test..."

Tommy grimaced and took it from her. "Okay, okay I get the picture but they taste very good. You should try one."

Barbara grinned and looked away. Tommy was flirting with her and they were clearly no longer thinking of tropical fruit. "Maybe later," she replied daringly.

Barbara piled her plate high with pastries while Tommy selected fruit and muesli followed by an egg-white omelette. "You know you really should eat more fruit and real food Barbara. Your diet is appalling at times. Chips and pub food and pastries."

"So are you going to cook for me instead?" she challenged him. "The pub is handy. The food is okay."

"I can cook," Tommy retorted with mock affront. "I'll show you sometime. Maybe soon."

"Roast lamb and all the trappings please. Mint sauce too; it has to have mint sauce. Dessert can be...mmm...chocolate mud cake."

"Fine," he replied nonchalantly, "next Saturday night."

"I was only joking Sir."

"I wasn't."

There was no need to be embarrassed by the offer but Barbara could feel her neck start to get hot. Tommy was smiling at her awkwardly, as if the invitation was for more than a meal. "If we're still talking after a weekend together."

Tommy reached over and took her hand and ignored the startled look she gave him. "Barbara...I am hoping this weekend..."

He was interrupted by the soft voice of the announcer coming from the speaker above them. "It is seven forty-five. Would all those with eight A M appointments please proceed to their rooms." Tommy muttered a curse then stood. "Want to be steamed?"

They hurried back to their room. Barbara changed in the bathroom while Tommy slipped into his swimmers and covered himself with a robe. He could do nothing but smile when she emerged. Only her head and feet protruded from the white terry-towelling that was wrapped protectively around her. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed grumpily, "this robe was made for a giant."

They arrived at the steamroom just in time. Their attendant was a pretty twenty-something blonde with a short skirt and long, curly eyelashes that she batted seductively at Tommy. After she had taken their details about preferences, bodily aches and ailments she left to select aromas to infuse in the steam. Barbara elbowed Tommy sharply.

"What?"

"Stop drooling," she hissed, "it's embarrassing."

"I wasn't drooling, I was being polite." Tommy was rather pleased that Barbara was jealous. He had been playing it up just a fraction to see how she would react.

The leggy woman returned and Barbara snorted then covered it with a cough. "The room is ready. You can leave your robes on the hooks in the airlock. It is one hundred percent private so nudity is encouraged to feel the full benefits of the treatment. I have selected a blend of aromas. First is Rose Otto to de-stress you both, especially you Miss Barbara, then Jasmine for your anger and depression Mr Tommy followed by Bermagot to reduce the fear and anxiety you both share. Please sit on the towels provided. The steam and temperature are strictly controlled and timed with the music but if you feel uncomfortable or unwell at any stage please hit the big red emergency stop button." The door slid closed behind them.

"Anger and anxiety? Who does the little upstart think she is?" Barbara growled.

"Someone who knows her stuff," he answered with a broad grin. He took off his robe and looked at Barbara who was standing in her swimmers. "I presume we are not..."

"Your choice entirely." Barbara turned and entered the steam room.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara settled herself on the towel covering the lowest of the timber benches. The room was humid and warm but not uncomfortable. It was lined with glossy white glass but there was a pale lilac hue to the room from a line of lights along the roof. She smiled to herself as Tommy sat to her left. He had not taken up the option to strip. She had known he would never have seriously considered it but a small part of her was just a tad disappointed.

As he sat the music began. It was soft and muted and reminded Tommy of his mother's rose gardens. "It's clever," he said over the soft hiss of steam from vents near their feet. "Soft music and the smell of roses and I thought of my mother's garden."

"I thought of a lonely man on Valentine's Day standing at a door with roses for a woman who isn't there."

"She's there, she's just too shy to open the door." Barbara looked as if he had just exposed her. He ignored the look and continued, "you're supposed to relax, allow the music and warmth to transport you. Close your eyes and drift."

"New age hocus pocus," she replied but shut her eyes and tried to block out everything. The lights in the room changed with the music and the heat. Barbara found it increasingly hard to breath the thick air which warmed her lungs almost to the point of discomfort. Beads of sweat formed in her hair and began to run down her face and neck. Soon she was sweating profusely and her swimmers were saturated. She opened her eyes and found Tommy staring at her. He was slightly red and also sweating. His body was harder, much more toned, than she had ever seen before. He was breathing heavily and a large dark patch had formed across his tight, navy swim shorts. Her eyes wanted to settle but she tore them away and saw he was still surveying her.

"Get's warm quickly doesn't it?" she said trying to distract him.

"Indeed, very sultry." He moved as close as he dared and stretched his arms along the seat above. His fingers brushed her shoulder and she jumped. One day he would explain to her that a steamy room and a light green clinging swimsuit made almost transparent by the water running off her would be one of his favourite memories. Barbara had curves that he had not expected but ones that he wanted to explore. The swimsuit was far better than her being naked as it allowed him to imagine what lay beneath the thin cloth. Wafts of steam covered his view at times but when it cleared as he focussed on every detail. He studied the way the water ran down her neck and curved inwards to trickle between her breasts. His mind created a map that he hoped he could later follow with his tongue.

He watched her eyes run approvingly over his body. She was fighting any display of interest but her eyes gave it away. She could never hide from him but he was relieved that she had a spark of genuine interest. They had been flirting experimentally for weeks but he had not seen more than gentle playfulness in her eyes until today. Now there was lust mixed with fondness. He was tempted to kiss her; here in the muted privacy of another world but he feared the timing was not right. Her eyes had to show more than interest. He wanted to see need and desire that only he could sate. Then his kiss would be welcomed.

Barbara watched him carefully. She knew his eyes were undressing her and for a minute or so she felt exposed. Her top tooth curled thoughtfully over her lip. She had never been scrutinised like this before but she could tell from the way his eyes widened and darkened that he was not repulsed by her body. A quick glance at his shorts told her the opposite was true. For the first time in her life she felt attractive and in the steamy atmosphere with soft music and lights she wanted to tease him. She wanted Tommy to desire her body not just her friendship. Barbara reached up and pulled first one, then the other, shoulder strap down her arms and over her wrists. Tommy's eyes never left hers, although she was sure he missed nothing. She peeled down her swimmers nearly two inches. She was still decently covered but another inch and she would be tempting fate. His eyes burned into her.

He smiled at her behaviour. Tommy had never thought of Barbara as a seductress but he liked this aspect of her. It brought out something raw and carnal in him. He had never wanted to rip a woman's clothing before but that was exactly what he wanted to do to that thin cloth that was between him and her body. He never would of course. He wanted to make love to Barbara slowly with the years of affection they shared changing into a long and sustainable relationship. If he kissed her now he worried that he might rush everything to relieve months of pent-up frustration and physical need for her.

Barbara watched as Tommy responded to her overture. When he stood she thought he might lean down and kiss her. Instead he turned slightly away from her and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his swimmers. He pushed them lower. She gasped thinking that he was going to remove them but he stopped just above the now much larger bulge. He pulled each leg in turn up into the line where his leg and torso met. His body glistened in the steam and Barbara unconsciously licked her lips.

"These saunas get hotter the longer you're in them, don't they," he told her as he stepped closer.

"Oh yes Sir. They certainly do." Barbara wriggled so that her swimmers lowered just a little more before she stood.

Tommy grabbed the towel from the bench and gently wiped her shoulders guiding the cloth down her arms. The music softened and the lights dimmed to darkness just as he kissed her shoulder at the base of her neck. Barbara stopped breathing for fear she would scream. His lips were silky on her skin as he slowly kissed the line of her shoulder. She was unsure how to respond. She placed her hands tentatively on his waist. He groaned against her throat and moved closer. Their bodies were not touching but he was close enough for her to sense him, hot and wet. His kisses moved up her neck to just below her ear. She pulled him closer. The feel of his body pressed to hers was so intense a cry escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Tommy paused. "Barbara?" he whispered, "should I continue?"

"Yes! Oh saints alive yes!"

Tommy trailed a line of small kisses over her throat and up to her chin. "I've looked forward to this." He slowly lowered his face until their lips almost touched. The music and steam faded away and the lights came on breaking the spell. Tommy stepped back.

Another door opened leading to a large plunge pool. Barbara raced over and jumped in sending a tsunami of water across the floor. Tommy dived in beside her. The cold water closed around them. He surfaced in front of her. "Oh this is good after that sauna."

Barbara nodded her head vigorously. "Painfully good. It was getting very hot in there."

"Hmm, it was deliciously hot." He moved closer. "Now where were we?"

"You were about to..."

"Miss Barbara, Mr Tommy," the attendant interrupted softly, "time for your seaweed wraps." She was holding up their robes.

Tommy gave her forehead a quick kiss. "Something for us to think about during our next session."

The attendant handed Tommy throw-away g-string underpants. Barbara sniggered until she was handed a matching bikini. As they were guided to the changerooms she turned the small pieces of reinforced paper over in her hand. "These make me think of Stuart."

Tommy felt the hair on his neck stand on end. "Lafferty!"

Barbara noticed Tommy was angry. She did not want to spoil the mood. "Only because this is the same stuff we use for forensic suits. I hope there's no body around here."

"There will be if Stuart turns up."

Barbara grinned at him. "I don't fancy Stuart you know. Never have. I prefer the tall, dark and handsome types." His face reddened but a broad grin broke out and his anger had evapoarated.

"Through here Mr Tommy," the blonde said guiding him to the left. "You're through there Miss Barbara."

She changed quickly and followed directions into a room lit only by candles that smelled of the sea. Two men stood by the tables. She felt self conscious in her two tiny pieces of paper. She hopped onto the first soft bed and lay face down, her naked tail protruding into the air. She heard Tommy come from the other side. She looked over and smiled awkwardly. He was crammed into the small piece of cloth which stretched tighter when he saw her. He quickly lay down. His therapist grabbed his head and straightened it. Barbara turned her own and stared at the floor through the hole in the table. It was only then that the floor was lit and below her swam hundreds of tiny colourful reef fish. The floor was an aquarium.

Seaweed wraps had conquered up images of sushi rolls in her mind so when broad warm hands slapped a cool, gelatinous goo on her back she turned to look. "Californian kelp blended with Japanese spring water and Peruvian Andes grey glacial mud. This detoxifies the skin, perfect for anti-aging and relieving deep muscle tension."

"Great," she said. She could hear Tommy laughing softly. "My friend needs a lot of anti-aging."

The mixture was spread through her hair and lathered generously over her back and legs. She was wary when the large hands kneaded her naked bottom but it was rather relaxing. She wondered if Tommy's hands would be as gentle. The thought of his lips on her throat made her shiver. He had almost kissed her. Her body flushed with pleasure at the thought. "Turn over please Miss."

Tommy was completely lost in his thoughts as the man skillfully applied the wrap. His only thought was of Barbara's blazon show with her swimsuit. He had been surprised by the depth of his physical and emotional response. Until now he had avoided calling his feelings love but there was no denying it now. He was utterly and totally head-over-heels in love with her and just before their aborted kiss he had seen the same in her eyes. The knowledge warmed him. He wanted to hop off the bed and race her back to their room but he also enjoyed the slow torture of waiting.

Once they were coated completely the attendants wrapped the edges of the beds over them. Barbara was startled to have thin sheets of rubber tucked around her and more concerned when the firmness of the bed softened to the contours of her body and began to warm. She wriggled to test the sensation. There was almost no resistance. Her body was relaxing and with soft, soporific music filling the room her mind was following. "Waterbed," her therapist explained, "with water heated to your exact temperature. It's the closest you'll ever have to floating."

Tommy had not fallen asleep but he had drifted into a dreamlike state thinking of all the ways he could make love to Barbara. He could not decide but then smiled. This would not be a one weekend only affair. He did not have to choose, he just had to be patient. The music stopped. "Your hour is over Mr Tommy." He struggled to open his eyes. The blonde was back. "Time to rinse off." His bed became firm again and he slowly sat up.

Barbara followed the woman into another tile-lined room. Two large hoses lay on the floor. Tommy came through the door and looked horrified. "Fire hoses?"

"An invigorating way to wash off," the attendant replied as she left the room.

Tommy looked at Barbara. "Oh no, I've seen that look before." Barbara picked up the first hose and tested it against the wall before turning it on him. It was strong and stung in a surprisingly pleasant way. He grabbed the second hose and returned fire.

They laughed hard as they chased each other around the room slipping and sliding on the green slime that was washed off them. At one point Tommy surrendered and stood with his arms in the air as Barbara hosed him clean. He returned the favour noting that their paper underwear was incredibly resilient as he mischievously tried to hose off her top. He paused when he hosed her scars from the shooting. He had nearly lost her that day.

Barbara saw his face. He was repulsed by her scar. She had forgotten about it until he uncovered it and stopped. She dropped her hose and covered herself. "Sorry."

Tommy saw the look of horror. She had misunderstood his reaction. He let his hose chase an imaginary foe across the floor as he rushed over and pulled her hands away. "I almost lost you before I really found you," he said kneeling down. He kissed the scars softly. "Seeing these made me realise how long I've loved you and how much time I've wasted. Promise you'll never leave me Barbara."

Her arms wound around his head and shoulders as she held him close. "Oh Tommy, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** sorry for the delay. I had a technical issue, unfortunately of my own creation.

* * *

If Tommy had been faster to his feet they may have kissed. Instead they had been doused by jets of intermittent freezing and hot water that cascaded from the ceiling as the last part of the cleansing. Shivering and aggrieved they had followed the blonde back to the change rooms then to the communal lunch on the lawn. Now they were heading for their massage without the chance to talk or escape.

The private massage room was cosier and less lavish than the seaweed room. It was lit by four enormous jasmine scented candles and had two traditional leather massage tables attended by two intimidatingly large masseuses. "Hard or soft?" one of them asked Barbara.

"Soft! Definitely soft please." If tonight went as she hoped Barbara did not want to be too sore to enjoy it.

"Same please," she heard Tommy say. Perhaps he had the same plans.

Tommy found the competent hands of his masseuse calming. Having declared his hand to Barbara he knew she expected him to act. He wanted to, very much, but it would have been much easier if he could have kissed her then rather than having been hosed down like a randy dog. Now the romantic intensity of the moment may not be there. He wanted their first kiss to be sentimental and memorable, not frantic and lustful. As soothing hands kneaded up and down the long muscles of his back he began to think about the moment lost; the moment when Barbara had called him by name; the moment when he had known unmistakably that his love was returned. He sighed happily. Nothing would ever be conventional with them but her love was everything he needed.

Two thumbs worked on the knots in Barbara's shoulders, slowly breaking down the tension and helping her relax. Except it was not working. Tommy's declaration had been unexpected and the more she thought about it the more her body tensed. She had felt them drifting towards something more than friendship but she had not expected him to love her, not like that. She had expected it to be a mix of shared loneliness and a comfortable understanding of each other that was propelling them towards an affair. Love though changed everything. She had loved him for years so that was a constant but if he loved her, or thought he did, he might want more than she could give him. He might have expectations that she could never fulfill. His world was not her world. He dressed in tuxedos and visited the opera or ballet while she wore jeans and trainers to see romcoms at the small, gnatty cinema in Camden. They were not worlds that mixed. She groaned as the thumbs dug in harder to her back.

The long strokes, gentle pummeling and light stretching of his muscles had made Tommy happily drowsy while Barbara's massage left her grumpy and sore. They were escorted to a waiting area set out like a Japanese garden with small red bridges over stony creek beds connecting little islands of green conifers. Other couples sat sipping tea on white stone benches set amongst the miniature forest. "Did you enjoy that?" Tommy asked after they had been served their tea and were finally alone.

"Not much."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fingers digging in like claws."

"No, my fingers will worship your body, smooth away all your cares." He put his arm around her hoping she would relax against him but she remained rigid and angry. He kissed her cheek. "And my lips will do the rest." Her body softened slightly as he nuzzled her neck.

The blonde reappeared and collected the couples for their final session, a lecture on relaxation. For over an hour they were told how to breathe, how to sit, how to lie and how to connect with their inner needs before learning about helping their partners identify tension and gently massage it away. The last part was guided hands-on experience. Even through his robe the sensation of Barbara's nervous hands rubbing his shoulders was divine. He closed his eyes and concentrated on every small, tentative movement as her hands explored his back. He listened to her shallow, uneven breathing and understood the confusion she must be feeling. He had seen the genuine shock on her face when he had confessed his love and with nearly four hours to think about it he knew Barbara would have thought of a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea instead of focussing on the one reason is was perfect - because they loved each other. It had taken him far too long to understand that love was not what he imagined. It was not some magical, grandiose ideal that spontaneously happened. It was not trying desperately trying to find a way to please someone in the hope they would satisfy your needs. It just existed - organic, unplanned, unstoppable; exactly what he had with his sergeant. Anger, disappointment, denial and even completely different world views could not prevent it.

"Swap please," the instructor ordered. Barbara's hands fell away rapidly. He turned to her and saw her frightened face looking up at him. He took her right hand and began to gently stroke her palm with his thumb.

She was not sure she could bear his hands on her with everyone around. When he started to massage her hand she sighed and closed her eyes. He had a way of understanding and protecting her which made her confusion even greater. Gentle twisting and pulling of her fingers was not threatening, not too intimate for the setting and yet deeply nurturing. She liked the way he pulled the skin on the back of her hand tight and dug into the soft flesh of her palm and worked his thumbs up to her wrist before squeezing her forearm rhythmically. He worked his way back down then shook her wrist before that hand down and repeating it on her left hand. She began to breathe evenly until he smiled so lovingly that she stopped altogether and began to feel faint. "Just trust how you feel Barbara. Forget about everything else."

The session finally ended and they were free to return to their rooms before dinner. Tommy could see Barbara was apprehensive. She walked slowly and her smile was forced. "We have about an hour and a half before dinner. You can shower first if you like. I might just lie down and recover."

"Okay," she replied slowly. She had feared that Tommy would kiss her as soon as they were alone. She wanted that, quite badly, but it would also mean they would have to talk and she was still not sure what to say to him.

Tommy rearranged the skins on the floor then slipped off his robe and let it puddle on the floor. He lay down and stretched hoping Barbara might join him. "For a relaxing day, that was exhausting."

"It has been tiring." She watched the way his swimmers accentuated the strength in his legs. He was certainly fitter than he had been in years. It would be too easy to give into the physical needs that were pressing in on her body. She wondered why she hesitated; why anything other than feeling his body melding to hers mattered. No one but them would know or care but there was am element missing. She could not name it but she knew when it was present she would be ready.

The last vestiges of the afternoon were fading outside the window. The yellowing sky was shaded with long, wispy clouds. He could just see the mottled line of mountain ridges. Years ago Tommy would have pulled her into his arms, kissed her with crushing intensity and wondered for the rest of time why she had pushed him away and rejected his love. Now he understood the need for patience. He needed to convince her that what he had said was true. "It'll be dark soon. Let's lie here and watch the sunset."

Barbara stood looking down at him. It was futile to deny she wanted to lie down beside him. It was probably pointless to pretend they could stop here and return to the way they had been. Everything had changed with one word; a word that doomed them but one she had needed to hear. She let her robe slip to the ground. Still in her thin green swimmers she knelt beside him. He smiled at her encouragingly so she lay down warily beside him. She expected him to roll over and kiss her but instead he took her hand and continued to watch the sky.

"Peaceful isn't it?" he said contentedly.

"Yeah."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be right now." Barbara said nothing but moved closer to him. A minute later she rolled to face him and put her arm across his stomach. He freed his arm and brought it around her shoulders and held her to his chest. "Absolutely nowhere."

Half an hour later Tommy woke to find her gone. The sun had set and his eyes were struggling to adjust to the dark. "Barbara?" he called out in panic.

"In the bathroom," she called back, "won't be long."

Tommy stood then walked to the window. When Barbara returned carrying a small candle he was sitting on the bench watching the darkness. She sat beside him. "Thank you Tommy."

"For what?"

"For not rushing me this afternoon. I...I don't think I could have coped if you'd started to massage my back."

"I know. I'd still like to though, when you're ready."

"The masseuse was too rough. My back is too sore," she said hesitantly, still not quite able to give in to him.

"I can take away your pain." His eyes penetrated deep into her soul promising to take way every regret and mistake. They were steadfast and calm. He had no doubts about her and she knew that it was not just words or desire, Tommy truly loved her.

"I know you can." His face softened into a radiant glow.

Tommy reached up to touch her face in a prelude to kissing her but was surprised by the bottle she thrust into his hand. He chuckled, "then you had better lie down."

Barbara blew out the candle then undid her robe and let it slip over her shoulders and down to the floor. Her silhouette was vague but it still stirred him. It would be too easy to rush this but he was determined to love her slowly.

She lay face down on the couch. Tommy stood above her. His foot found the pedal to raise the couch to the right height then removed the backrest. Barbara fidgeted nervously as she tried to get comfortable. She wondered what he would be thinking when he touched her.

Tommy dribbled oil onto her shoulder blades then lay his hands gently on her velvety skin. With great reverence he moved his hand outward. He expected to find the edge of her swimsuit but his hands reached her side unimpeded. His hands stopped as he fought the urge to run them down her back. He understood instantly the trust and love she was giving him. Humbled, he wanted to make this a massage she would never forget. With almost no pressure he spread his fingers and traced large, lazy circles over her back. Fingers together again he roved over her collarbone allowing the tips to softly stroke the very top of her chest. His fingers tightened then released around the back of her neck as he worked to loosen the knots.

Every nerve was awakened by his touch. Her back burned as if it was being raked by hot coals and tickled as if being swept by a thousand tiny feathers. She had wanted this, ached for this across the years and now it was real. He ran long, sensual strokes down the full length of her back, each time creeping lower as if he was waiting for her to stop him. She had no intention of stopping him. With slightly more pressure his hands began another descent. His thumbs clicked softly over her backbone right to the base. This time his hands split and continued over her naked buttocks and down the back of her thighs. She heard him groan softly. His hands disappeared and oil trickled onto her buttocks. Now it was her soft moans that filled the room. He used the heel of his palm to spread the oil and then his hands slid over her thighs, the thumbs tickling the sensitive inside of her legs making her blush. Goosebumps rose on her skin but were smoothed away as he continued his ministrations across her calves.

Tommy enjoyed exploring her body. Her skin felt almost flawless under his fingers. Her ankles were smaller than he imagined and as he kneaded her instep with his thumbs he thought about relighting her candle. He wanted to see her lying naked before him and yet this was perfect for this moment. He planned to explore in the light many, many times in the future. He lifted each leg and ran his thumb and forefinger either side of the bone around the knee and up over her solid quads. She let out a long, approving sigh.

All her tension seems to be vacuumed away by his fingers and he gently compressed her legs and her arms. She was no longer fearful of the night and was beginning to drift into a state half way between waking and sleep as his fingers crept like giant spiders up her spine. It tingled pleasantly and his fingers moved into her hair. She gasped at the sensation as his fingernails ran systematically around her scalp. "Oh you're good! Really, really good."

Tommy picked up her robe and used it to wipe the excess oil from her back. He left it on the platform as he climbed up behind her. He held his hands just above her skin at the point where they were not touching but she could sense him. Agonisingly slowly he moved up her back following his hands with feathery kisses but making sure only his lips touched her.

"Oh good...so good!" She made a noise that made his body sizzle.

His lips reached her neck. "Where you purring Sergeant? I could have sworn I heard you purr, " he whispered. Tommy hopped off the platform. "Roll over."

Barbara did not hesitate. Every cell in her body ached for him. She could see why he had women queuing up for him but tonight, after ten long years of pining for him it was her turn. "Tommy."

"Shhh," he said as draped her robe over her, "I haven't finished yet."

He began with her shoulders. His strokes went tantalising low under the robe but skirted around the areas she most hoped he would discover. Slowly under the security of the robe he stroked her belly. She was no longer drowsy. This was driving her mad. His fingers skillfully roamed close, but never touched, the areas she most needed his hands and his lips. She began to squirm under his glorious teasing hand. "Oh Tommy, please."

Tommy ran his fingers up her side and began to gently massage her throat and face. He rubbed her ears between his fingers then stretched the skin of her forehead before drawing lines on her cheeks and finally relaxing circles on her temples. "Oh, you're purring again. What a beautiful sound."

"Sorry," she squeaked as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh don't be my love, it's a wonderful sound to match your exquisite body." Tommy stepped back from the table and tugged off his swimmers. He gently lifted the top of her robe. "May I?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead.

The robe was thrown to the floor and Tommy climbed carefully onto the bench making sure that he did not touch her. Her hand reached out for him and settled on his shoulder. "You missed a few places." He kissed her cheek.

"What makes you think that I'm finished? I'm only just warming up. I hope for once you're happy to skip dinner." Tommy briefly kissed her.

"I'm very hungry," she sighed as he kissed her nose, "but only for you." Their lips sought each other out in a fiery kiss as their bodies moved closer.

"Prepare for a banquet then my love." Tommy kissed her again and she purred. "Every day and night for the rest of our lives."


End file.
